I'll Call You Mine
by Kwoshistar
Summary: Soon Young merasa senang karena seorang senior tampan disekolahnya terang-terangan mengejarnya. Tapi apakah Soon Young akan tetap senang jika senior tersebut berbuat semaunya dan membuat Soon Young sebal setiap hari?. Tapi Soon Young juga menyukai senior tersebut. SoonSeok fanfic. Soon Young & Seok Min. Yaoi/Boys Love.


**I'LL CALL YOU MINE**

.

.

.

Kwon Soon Young (16)

Lee Seok Min (18)

And The Other Seventeen Members

.

.

.

.

Please enjoy it!

Soon Young tidak tau harus menyebut dirinya beruntung atau malah sial karena sejak awal semester kedua seniornya disekolah menyukainya dan mengejarnya secara terang-terangan. Seharusnya Soon Young merasa beruntung karena Lee Seok Min adalah senior berwajah tampan yang selalu dikejar-kejar gadis cantik dan pria manis setiap hari. Tapi hanya saja Seok Min itu memiliki sifat menyebalkan yang membuat Soon Young merasa sial dan lebih sialnya lagi seniornya itu bahkan tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan sukanya pada Soon Young dan hanya berani berbicara kalau dia suka Soon Young pada teman-temannya.

Tapi meskipun tidak mengungkapkan langsung pada Soon Young tapi Seok Min selalu memberikan perhatian lebih pada Soon Young seperti pagi ini.

Soon Young baru saja sampai didepan grbang sekolahnya ia berlari masuk kedalam gedung dan saat sampai di lorong sekolah Soon Young berjalan dengan santai. Tiba-tiba Seok Min berdiri didepannya dengan senyuman menawannya yang jujur saja membuat Soon Young kaget dan hamper berteriak 'ya Tuhan!'.

"Selamat pagi Soon Youngie" sapa Seok Min dengan ramah tidak lupa senyum menawannya yang tidak pudar-pudar.

"Ah iya, selamat pagi Sunbae-nim" balas Soon Young kalem.

Seok Min berdiri disamping Soon Young dan kemudian menggenggam tangan pria yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu. Mereka berjalan pelan bersama menuju arah kelas Soon Young.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan tadi sebelum berangkat Soon Youngie?" Tanya Seok Min.

Soon Young mengangguk pelan dengan ekspresi malu-malu yang sangat manis. Seok Min merasa tidak tahan dengan sifat manis Soon Young dan merniat mengaak rambut halus Soon Young namun tiba-tiba mata nya tertuju pada leher Soon Young yang hanya sedikit terekspose karena anak itu tidak mengancing kancing teratasnya.

"Soon Youngie kenapa tidak mengancingkan kancing bajumu?" ucap Seok Min dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"mm? aku sudah mengancing semuanya sunbae?" Soon Young bingung dan melihat kancing bajunya dari balik blazer yang tidak ia kancingkan.

"kancing teratasmu terbuka, aku tidak suka melihatnya. Apa gunanya memamerkan lehermu? Tidak aka nada yang tergoda dengan itu!" ucap Seok Min dengan nada sok yang sangat menyebalkan menurut Soon Young.

"huh? Aku tidak berniat menggoda siapapun sunbae-nim!" ucap Soon Young dengan kesal. Lagi pula untuk apa menggoda orang? Soon Young kan anak baik-baik. Soon Young cemberut karena merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Seok Min namun lain halnya dengan namja tinggi disebelahnya. Seo Min malah tersenyum lebar karena senang dengan jawaban Soon Young.

Tidak terasa mereka sampai didepan kelas Soon Young, Seok Min melepaskan tangan Soon Young kemudian mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"belajar yang rajin ya Soon Youngie" ucapan Seok Min membuat Soon Young tersipu dan melupakan kekesalannya. Pria umur 16 tahun tersebut mengangguk pelan kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Melihat senyuman Soon Young yang manis Seok Min merasa dadanya bergemuruh jadi dia memegang dadanya kemudian lekas berpamitan pada Soon Young karena tidak tahan ingin mencium pria mungil itu. Seok Min takut hilang kendali.

.

.

Jam istirahat berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu Soon Young duduk dengan Ji Hoon dikantin saat tiba-tiba Min Gyu datang mendekati mereka kemudian bertanya tentang tugas kelompok yang harus dikerjakan agar bisa merek kumpulkan secepatnya karena Mingyu akan sangat sibuk dengan klub basketnya. Seok Min datang dan melihat Soon Young tertawa bersama Soon Young dan ia ikut tersenyum tapi kemudian Senyum ny menghilang berganti wajah geram saat melihat Min Gyu juga ikut tertawa bersama calon kekasihnya tersebut.

Seok Min berjalan mendekati mereka diikuti teman-temannya sesame tingkat akhir. Seok Min menarik pundak Min Gyu membuat pria itu terhuyung kebelakang dan untung nya tidak sampai jatuh karena punggungnya ditahan tangan salah satu seniornya, Jeon Won Woo.

"apa yang kau tertawakan bersama Soon Youngku?" Tanya Seokmin sarkatik dan menatap Min Gyu dengan sengit.

Mingyu menatap Seok Min bingung. Memangnya apa? Dia menertawakan Jihoon yang bercerita tentang neneknya yang lupa menaruh kunci rumah dan membuatnya menunggu suaminya selama dua jam didepan rumah padahal ia mengantongi kuncinya. Apa masalahnya dengan senior bersenyum lebar itu?.

"jangan tertawa sembarangan dengan Soon Young ku lagi kamu mengerti?" tambah Seok Min.

Sebenarnya Min Gyu tidak mengerti tapi ia tetap mengangguk dengan wajah bingung. Berbeda dengan Soon Young yang sedari tadi diam melihat sifat bar-bar Seok Min menarik pundak Min Gyu tadi. Meskipun sedikit tersipu karena Seok Min berucap 'Soon Youngku' tapi tetap saja Soon Young kesal karena Seok Min terlalu berlebihan. Sifatnya yang sok protektif itu benar-benar menyebalkan dan sedikit mempermalukan Soon Young. Merka kan belum berpacaran kenapa Seok Min harus seprotektif itu.

"Soon Youngie jangan tertawa dengan pria tampan selain aku lagi oke?" ucap Seok Min dengan suara lembutnya sambil menatap Soon Young.

"kenapa?" Soon Young bertangan dengan tangan menopang dagunya.

"karena aku tidak suka Soon Youngie. Kau hanya boleh tertawa bersama ku. Hanya aku pria tampan yang boleh tertawa bersama mu"

Soon Young Mengernyit mendengar kata-kata narsis Seok Min. dia memang tampan tapi kan tidak usap mengaku tampan seperti itu juga kan.

"kenapa?" Tanya Soon Young lagi.

"Karena aku … aku … mmm aku … pokoknya tidak suka jadi Soon Young harus menurut!" Seok Min tergagap namun tetap bersikap sok.

Selalu seperti itu, Seok Min hanya menyuruhnya ini itu, bersikap sok overprotektif, sok perhatian, sok perduli tapi tidak pernah mengucapkan kalo dia menyukai Soon Young. Dia hanya berani bilang begitu pada seluruh warga sekolah selain dirinya.

Soon Young kadang merasa sedih karena merasa digantungkan. Padahal Soon Young juga suka pada Seok Min tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya terlebih dahulu. Dia malu.

Soon Young memasang wajah murungnya membuat Seok Min terkejut. Pria jangkung tersebut agak bingung, apakah kata-katanya membuat Soon Young sedih?. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sunbae tidak bisa memerintahku untuk tidak berbicara atau tertawa dengan pria tampan selain sunbae." Ucapan Soon Young jelas-jelas membuat Soon Young terkejut.

"kenapa?"

"Sunbae tidak berhak, aku kan bukan siap-siaap sunbae jadi jangan mengaturku sunbae"

Seok Min semakin dibuat terkejut. Harusnya Soon Young tau kan kalau dia menyukainya jadi harusnya dia juga paham kalau dia punya hak melarang-larang Soon Young demi perasaan nya.

"tapi Soon Youngie aku .." ucapan Seok Min terputus. Ia berusaha mengucapkan kalau ia menyukai Soon Young tapi ia merasa sangat kesulitan. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat, Seok Min lagi-lagi menyentuh dadanya.

Sementara Soon Young masih menunggu Seok Min melanjutkan kata-kata nya dengan wajah tegang dan jantuk berdetak cepat. Namun slama Soon Young menunggu Seok Min tetap tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Soon Young merasa jengan dan akhirnya memilih pergi dari duduknya.

Seok Min menatap kepergian Soon Young dengan tatapan sendu dan menyesal. Won Woo menepuk punggungnya dari belakang dan ia hanya tersenyum lemah. Sedikit merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sangat pengecut. Padahal ia yakin Soon Young juga menyukainya tapi rasanya sangat sulit untuk mengatakan suka pada pria mungilnya itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Soon Youngseperti biasa Seok Min akan tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya namun kali ini tidak dengan senyuman cerah seperti biasanya melainkan dengan senyum lemah. Dan tanpa berkata-kata apapun lagi Seok Min menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan akhirnya mereka berjalan kekelas Soon Young dalam dian tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Saat sampaipun Seok Min hanya mengusap kepalanya lembut kemudia meninggalkan Soon Young tanpa kata-kata perpisahan seperti yang biasa nya rpia itu lakukan.

Sebenarnya Soon Young sedikit merasa sedih tapi ia berusaha tidak menghiraukannya. Ia mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa dan saat jam istirahatpun ia tetap pergi kekanting bersama Jihoon dengan ceria. Tapi tetap saja ia sedikit merasa tidak enak dengan Seok Min jadi ia berinisiatif saat bertemu Seok Min di kantin nanti ia akan bersikap baik dan manis agar Seok Min tidak merasa bersalah padanya lagi.

Ia tahu Seok Min pasti merasa bersalah padanya terlihat dari senyum lemah dan tatapan nya pagi tadi. Soon Young sadar mengungkapkan tidak semudah keinginannya. Ia sendiri juga merasakannya jadi ia tidak akan memaksa dan membuat Seok Min dalam keadaan serba salah lagi. Ia akan menunggu pria tinggi tersebut sampai dia merasa siap.

Tepat saat Soon Young akan menyantap makanan yang dia pesan, Seok Min lewat didepannya dengan dirangkul oleh Won Woo, sunbae nya yang merupakan sahabat Seok Min.

"Seok Min sunbae" panggil Soon Young dengan suara lembutnya membuat Seok Min menoleh dengan kaget. Soon Young menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena tiba-tiba apa yang direncanakannya hilang dan ia merasa otaknya kosong tanpa isi.

Seok Min tau Soon Young merasa gugup dan pada akhirnya pria itu mendekati Soon Young dan duduk disampingnya kemudian menggenggam tangan Soon Young dengan lembut.

"mau pulang bersama?" Seok Min menatap Soon Young dengan senyum cerahnya yang menawan dimata Soon Young. Meski terkesan mendadak dan tidak nyambung tapi Soon Young tetap mengngguk dan tersenyum malu dengan pipi memerah.

"baiklah hyung pergi dulu ya"

Soon Young mendongak dengan wajah terkejut menatap Seok Min dengan mata sipitnya yg melebar.

"hyung" ucapnya memastikan.

"hmm, panggil aku hyung mulai sekarang jangan memanggilku sunbae lagi"

Seokmin tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan Soon Young menuju meja lain yang jauh dari jangkauan mata Soon Young. Seok Min tau kalau ia duduk disamping atau paling tidak dekat dengan Soon Young , pria manis itu tidak akan makan dengan baik karena ia tahu Soon Young itu pemalu dan pria mungil itu akan lebih memilih menunduk dari pada menyantap makanannya dan ia sendiri juga tidak akan bisa mengontrol diri jika harus menatap Soon Young yang sedang malu-malu seperti itu.

.

.

.

Seok Min menunggu Soon Young yang sedang membereskan peralatannya didalam kelas. Pria manis tersebut sangat rapi menata isi tasnya berbeda dengan Seok Min yang langsung memasukkan peralatannya tanpa menata nya terlebih dulu dan kemudian berlari menuju kelas Soon Young menunggu pujaan hatinya keluar seperti saat ini. Soon Young keluar dengan senyuman dan senyumannya semakin lebar saat menemukan Seok Min didepan kelasnya. Seok Min balas tersenyum dan kemudian menggenggam tangn Soon young dengan lebut.

"pulang?"

Tanya Seok Min masih dengan senyuman cerahnya. Dan Soon Young hanya mengangguk malu-malu. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan saling bertautan menuju gerbang sekolah. Merka pulang dengan berjalan kaki, komplek rumah Soon Young dekat dengan sekolahnya sedang rumah Seok Min berada di apartemen dibelakang komplek rumah Soon Young. Meskipun harus berjalan memutar Seok Min tetap merasa senang karena bisa berjalan berdua dengan pria manis dan mungilnya ini. Selama perjalanan pulang Seok Min dan Soon Young hanya berdiam diri seperti biasa. Mereka menikmati kebersamaan mereka dengan senyuman kecil yang tersemat dibibir mereka masing-masing.

End?

Tbc?

End/TBC tergantung review dari reader-nim sekalian.

Maaf buat yang nunggu Innocent Feeling ff nya molor lama karena pas habis pulang mudik tiba-tiba ditawarin kerjaan jadi gak sempet nerusin karena ide nya buntu tapi tenang aja masih diterusin kok, sabar yaaaa ~XD belum selesei dengan yg itu dan sekarang malah muncul dengan ff baru xD ini SoonSeok ya bukan Meanie soalnya lagi kesemsem nih sama grandpa dan grandma nya SVT ini xD

Oke reader-nim review juseyooooo 3


End file.
